


Sandwich and Samwitch

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Rowena's pregnancy leads to some pretty strange cravings. Luckily, Sam knows how to take care of her.





	Sandwich and Samwitch

It was just after three in the morning, and Sam was in the kitchen, stifling a yawn as he assessed the ingredients in front of him.

Peanut butter? Sure, he liked it just fine: it reminded him of when he was a kid and Dean used to make his lunch for school.

Bacon? Not the healthiest food, to be sure, but definitely tasty and perfectly fine in moderation.

And pickles? Delicious; in fact, he sometimes ate them straight out of the jar.

But all of those things together on a single sandwich, with _hot sauce_? Yeah, no thanks.

 _Guess the books were right about the cravings_ , he thought sleepily. He scooped up the plate, switched off the light, and headed back to the bedroom just in time to hear his wife’s frustrated voice drift into the hall:

“Och, girls, enough already! Ye’ll wake yer sister, an’ then I’ll never get to sleep.”

Sam smiled and nudged the door open with his free hand.

Rowena looked exactly as he’d left her, propped up against multiple pillows and prodding at her round bulge of a stomach. She was just under sixth months pregnant, but with triplets on the way, she looked much further along, although Sam had enough common sense to keep _that_ particular observation to himself.

(Dean hadn’t been quite as quick on the uptake, but the burns had been superficial and his eyebrows seemed to be growing back just fine, so no harm done.)

“Hey,” said Sam, dropping a kiss on Rowena’s head. He handed her the plate and shuffled back over to his side of the bed. “Girls giving you a hard time?”

She shot him an exhausted look. “Aye, Matilda and Eilidh are kickin’ up a storm, an’ it’s only a matter o’ time before Thea joins in.” She took a bite of the sandwich, closing her eyes in obvious relish. “Mm, tha’s _good_.”

Sam chuckled as he settled next to her in a sitting position. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Better ’n sex, even,” she added, opening one eye and shooting him a wry smile as she continued chewing.

Bringing a hand to his heart, Sam gave her an expression of mock offense. “Uh, _ow_?”

“Och, ‘ow’ yerself. I don’ remember the last time a sandwich left me this bloated an’ miserable. I cannae even see my toes when I stand!”

She kicked her feet under the blankets as if to illustrate her point, and Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Instead, he scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to sit with her against the headboard. “For what it’s worth, I think you look beautiful.”

“I _look_ like a snake that’s swallowed a boulder, love.”

Sam smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “A very _pretty_ snake that swallowed a boulder.”

“Flatterer,” she retorted, but her voice was affectionate. She took another bite of her sandwich, letting out a contented hum as she settled against Sam’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Sandwich and Samwitch](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/184614599917/sandwich-and-samwitch)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
